Qualities
by Hannahble
Summary: How many things can you love about someone? Sora and Riku like to think that there are infinite things to love about each other. Even when they are silly things, big things, serious things, or flat out dumb things. Each of them is a quality that makes up their personality. To name a few... A series of oneshots. Soriku/Akuroku and others
1. Chapter 1: Dubstep

**Dubstep:**

Riku and Sora disagree on a lot of things: the brunette loves chocolate, the silverette can't stand sweets; Sora relaxes only on rainy days, whereas Riku needs an hour to himself at some point during each day just to think; Sora like dogs, and Riku… cats. Usually these arguments on which is better, what is good and what isn't, end up in a wrestling match or a bet. However, there is one thing they can agree with.

_WUB WUB WUB WUB Vr-rr-rr-rr WU-U-UB. _

"HEY, SORA!"

The lithe brunette walks out from the hall, snapping his fingers to the heavy beat with one hand and the other hand bobbing up and down like gangsters do sometimes when they rap. Wearing just a baggy t-shirt (Riku's) and a pair of navy blue basketball shorts, the silverette who had called for him couldn't help but stare fondly at such a cute sight. His hair, as gravity-defying as it ever was, sways and even vibrates from the ridiculously loud speakers. Poor Sora already has hearing problems, and certainly the Skryllex blasting through the house won't help, but it has always been fun to watch him try to walk and dance at the same time.

Riku decides that catching Sora's attention with his shouts would be just as impossible as killing Gandalf. Lifting himself up from his plush blue recliner, the silverette follows Sora to the kitchen, waiting for the best opportunity to scare him without causing a glass cup to shatter. After waiting an agonizing 60 seconds, the unaware victim finally puts his water-filled cup down and turns to the pantry. At that moment, Riku sneaks behind him (not a hard task) and jolts his sides instantaneously, growling for extra measure.

If the music weren't so loud, Sora's yelp would have allowed Riku adequate satisfaction in himself. Instead, all that can be heard is fancy white noise. But, Sora's panicked, then frantic, then angry expressions are enough to send Riku into a laughing fit. The greatest part, Riku would consider later, is that Sora's predictable rant of "I almost pissed my pants! What were you thinking? I could have dropped…" and so on and so forth was successfully avoided. Or at least, Riku couldn't hear it.

In the middle of a snort, Riku continues to tickles Sora's sides. He could hear all his lover's possible protests in his mind's ear, but soon enough the brunette is on the ground writhing in agony with no means of escape. In all honesty, whatever Riku had wanted from Sora before this whole affair has been completely forgotten.

However, this is why they can agree on listening to dubstep. Sora enjoys it ear-splittingly loud to dance and feel the bass wrack his bones. Riku, on the other hand, loves it because it renders Sora vulnerable to attack at any both of them, the music provides an unknown but not entirely rejected adrenaline rush which often leads to other things they enjoy…. So, the reasons they like it are different, sue them. But hey, at least they agree on something.

A/N: I'm _baaaaack~ _Hahahaha... Goodness it's been a long time since I've written anything. Go easy on me please :) Reviews are thoroughly enjoyed. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Long, Long Hair

A/N: I refuse to accept Riku's hair cut in Dream Drop Distance. Oh, and Kingdom Hearts nor it's characters belong to me.

**Long, Long Hair**

Sora has never been able to explain is his innate fascination with Riku's hair.

Perhaps it's the simply the fact that it's silver and shiny. But even on dull days, Sora has to practically hold his own hands to prevent them from touching it. It's soft ninety-five perfect of the time too, which could explain his urges… but even on the days that it's not, Sora's eyes follow the sways while his best-friend-gone-lover speaks. The silverette's low, soothing voice only lulls him to further entrancement.

But one morning, while Sora sipped his coffee by one of the kitchen counters, he discovered why he adored the silverette's hair so much; it's length.

So, the exhausted Riku came stumbling into the kitchen only half-way through Sora's first cup, breathing deeply and saying nothing as most tired individuals do. But Sora, being a little more awake than his companion, instantly noticed the silverette's long locks.

They weren't straightened, or shiny, or combed. It was a standard bedhead, yet it _still_ managed to go past Riku's shoulders. Slightly wavy, it complimented his pale skin and defined the curvature of his back and shoulder blades in a way that made Sora want to latch onto him. It was a simple beauty that made Sora's breath stop for a couple moments, just staring at his boyfriend's hair, back, and exposed chest. If you asked him what pants Riku was wearing, he would have no idea. That's how distracting it was. It was just so perfectly... Riku.

Eventually, the sleepy lover caught him staring. In his grogginess, he asked curiously, "What are you looking at?"

Smiling, he obliged, "Just you." Riku tilted his head to the side. "Hn…." The refrigerator opened and closed.

"What _about_ me?" He carried the milk to the counter and poured a glass. Caffeine disagreed with him, so milk was his healthy substitute.

"Oh…" Sora said, with a spark in his eye, "Just everything."


	3. Chapter 3: Car Work

**Car Work**

"Unnngh, Sora!"

"Riku…"

"I can't hold it much longer… FU-"

"Found it!" Sora exclaims, holding up the car jack.

"Well, it's about TIME!" Riku aggressively replies. He'd been holding up the car for a good solid minute, so his arms were just about ready to collapse and turn into noodles. But the job hadn't even gotten started, so that isn't an option.

Sora hands the disgruntled silverette the red car jack and watches sheepishly as he slides it into place and cranks the car up. Riku slides out from under the car, presumably to get a drink of water.

His grey pants and white shirt are marred with black car fluid (Sora doesn't know enough about cars to identify if it's oil or tar or something else entirely) and heavy with sweat. His hair is held up in a haphazard pony tail, but Sora can clearly see the knots already making themselves at home. His forehead is lined with baby beads of sweat. The car, reflecting Riku's appearance like a twin, is a disaster if Sora had ever seen one, just a pile of scrap metal with a hardly working engine. But, Riku was itching for a project. So when they found it the other day, they hauled the useless thing out back to their neighborhood and put it in the silverette's garage.

See the thing about Riku is, he gets obsessed with projects. This mentality is what earns him fantastic grades in school. Every new subject the curriculum presents him, he becomes enraptured with the need to learn. His dad on the other hand, only cares about cars… as a result, Riku knows everything a car could possibly have, what works and what doesn't, and he actually finds it _fun _to put it all together.

"Sorry," Sora says, slightly sarcastic, "When you said car jack, I was looking for a court jester with a NASCAR logo."

"Haha, _very _funny. You try lifting up that car and tell that joke again," Riku replies, chugging the last half of his cup. "I knew you would be damn useless."

"Not everyone can be a genius like you," Sora scowls, "and anyway, this is your project!"

The brunet has a point but... "You're as every bit smart as I am, you just don't have the attention span."

"Pfft. Save the flattery when you need another tool. You know I only scrape by English because of your sparknotes on steroids."

Riku shrugs, and Sora watches the way the man's shirt drags across the silverette's chest, visualizing a shirtless version in his mind's eye. Delicious. But soon enough, the silver-head disappears under the uplifted car again, and all there is left is his baggy-sweatpants-covered legs and hips. Sora frowns.

"You know…" Sora starts, getting an idea, "It's really hard to check you out when half of you is under a car and the other half is in pants that should have been burned ten years ago."

_Ting. THUNK. _"Ow!" Sora snickers; he knows Riku must have dropped his tool and tried to sit up, slamming his head against a miscellaneous car part above him.

Exasperatedly, Riku exclaims, "Wh-what the hell?" Even after two months of being Facebook official (okay, so Kairi hacked into their accounts and did it for them, but still) and even more months hiding it from the public, Riku is still shocked whenever Sora makes a move.

"Oh, whoops, sorry I thought you might want some of this…" Sora hints teasingly, "But I guess not. My bad. I guess I'll just-"

Sora backs away slowly, letting his footsteps resound grittily and heavily on the concrete. Riku growls, knowing exactly what Sora is doing (_tempting _and _taunting _a fully charged, testosterone-filled 17 year old!), but unable to let Sora leave either. He lost this game before it began.

With one swift movement, Riku swings out from under the car and stands straight. His turquoise eyes glinting and narrowed in frustration (and lust and mischief), Riku stalks over to the brunet, who is currently unsure whether to run away to continue the game or to just stand there cockily and smirk. But the silverette gives him absolutely no time to decide, and before Sora can even exhale, Riku is only a centimeter from his lips.

"You know, I'm pretty sure we decided it was _my _turn to tease _you,_" he explains breathlessly. Sora opens his mouth to respond, inhaling quickly but that's just the invitation Riku was looking for. He presses his lips to Sora's, resisting the urge to groan at just how _fucking fantastic _his kisses always are. The blushing brunet doesn't have to think before he's kissing back, one hand gripping his shirt to pull the silverette closer and the other working at his pony tail rather harshly. Riku takes no notice.

All they can feel is the adrenaline and the fire from each other's touch. The feeling that time is flying away, like a car going 110 mph on the highway, but they can't stop wanting more, can't stop feeling and listening. Riku's hand slides up Sora's shirt and his muscles tense from his warm hands.

"You're cold…" A low, seductive tone.

"Warm me up, Ri." Breathy passion.

Riku pushes him into the garage counters, knocking a couple of tools off. More go sliding as Sora is lifted and slides onto it. He wraps his legs around Riku, forcing him to knock into Sora hips with his own. Sora lets out a stifled moan into Riku's mouth. If they hadn't been kissing Riku would have hissed. How can they get so turned on so damn fast? They hadn't gotten farther than this in the past, having no desire to rush things but today-

The garage door into the house opens. "Hey guys I wanted to make sure you're okay, I heard a bunch of tools falling and I wondered-"

The two boys pull away quickly, wide-eyed and clumsy. Miscellaneous tools scrape across the ground as Riku turns and leans on the counter, to have something solid to hold onto and to look maybe a little more innocent. Unfortunately both fail because the room can't stay still in Riku's eyes, and the silverette's pre-sex hair screams it all.

And it's a little too late to hide from Riku's father; the middle-aged man gapes at them, eye twitching. Sora ruffles his own hair bashfully and an awkward silence settles on them.

It's not that Riku's father doesn't know about them. It's just awkward to catch anyone- especially your own kid- sucking face with another person. Especially another person of the same sex. Riku's father scratches the back of his neck, brushing the short silver hair. He clears his throat, turns, and yells, "Hunny? They're being weird again. S.O.S.!" One arm moves to close the door behind him while the other gestures wildly in the air. Obviously, while Riku may look like his father, he does _not _take after his father.

Riku's mom calls back, "What did you expect? They've been working on that car for hours and-" The door closes and it's just them two again, with only muffled conversation going through the house.

After a moment of respectful silence, Sora bursts into uncontrollable laughter.

"What is so funny?"

"I dun- ahhaa… I just- what just- haha!"

Riku groans and covers his face with his hands, "I'm never going to live this down…" This only makes Sora laugh harder, but he manages to say, "You should have seen your face!"

"I was terrified!"

"Awww, big bad Riku scared of his parents?" That got him a rough punch in the arm.

"Ouch! What happened to teasing me?"

"The impulse died when you became an asshole." Riku retorts, chuckling a little bit as Sora rubs his arm. The brunet continues to pout. _There's my little cherub, _Riku thinks, being much more acquainted with the bouncy, vocal, innocent Sora than the devious, seductive one. Riku returns to his best-friend-gone-lover, placing himself between Sora's legs again. But the lust left quite suddenly only five minutes earlier.

Riku places a soft kiss on Sora's nose, a loving gesture and an apology. Sora looks up. Riku kisses his forehead, then his left cheek, and then right. Sora giggles, "That tickles. You need to shave."

Nothing is weirder than seeing a silver five-o'clock shadow on Riku. His dad can pull it off, but it makes Riku look like an old motorcycle pothead.

"Mm. So, do you want to 'help' me with the car, or do you want me to shower, shave, and then pick up where we left off?"

Sora contemplates for a moment while Riku makes it plain what _he _wants to do by trailing soft, feather light kisses down Sora's neck.

"I have a better idea," he says fondly, "You go shower, shave, and then we'll cuddle and play video games. If you help me beat that boss on Kingdom Hearts, _then _we can pick up where we left off."

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4: Handcuffs

**Handcuffs:**

The party was already packed with people, but it was an adventure Sora was excited for. The music was loud, the night was dark and heavy with heat. An over-abundance of beer. His friend, Kairi, guides him and the other people she decided to take to the party over to more people she knows. They all seem to have connections, greeting each other like friends. Only one seems to give Sora a second glance.

"Dude, where's the beer?"

"Nah, we need fuckin' vodka. The beer sucks," one of the very attractive boys says, grimacing away from his red cups. Although complaining, the teen has drained it.

Sora stayed quiet; this is his first party. He slides in random comments, but nothing serious. He followed them to the keg, getting a full glass. Thirty minutes pass, and he's feeling a little buzzed.

The one that gave him a second glance gives him another look. He's fucking gorgeous, and Sora thought so before the alcohol began talking. Now he just has that extra shot of courage.

"How'd you get those?" the brunet (Sora) asks the teen, pointing to the glowing green and pink lights illuminating his mouth. They shine their colors into the teens silver hair in almost a glittery way. Is his hair color naturally that…silver?

"Just pop one of the balloons from the pool," he says with a smirk. It's barely a smile, a knowing and dangerous one. "If you need help I can pop it for you."

Kairi overheard. Soon, they both of blue lights in their mouths. Sora is on his third beer, and blatantly flirting.

"Riku, where's Roxas?" one of the other girls asks, sounding somewhat concerned. "I need him to take a picture with me."

"Why the fuck would I know?" he replies, shrugging, "Axel is the one usually with him."

"Oh… Well I know he went to the pool."

Namine stumbles into the conversation, drunk off her ass, "Hey! Heeeey, dude, we could go swimming! Lets go look for them hahaha."

Somehow, they all agree this is a good idea. The group sets off to Kairi's car to change; luckily for Sora, he happens to have his swim trunks in her back trunk because he had been invited to swim at her sister's earlier that day. But before he takes a step, something encircled his wrist.

The brunet looks up to see the turquoise eyes staring back at him.

"What am I, your slave?" the brunet desperately hopes that his words aren't slurred.

"Yup," he says, voice deep and alluring. He yanks his wrist with a smirk and Sora jerks in that general direction, wrist hurting immediately. But Sora jerks back and laughs once he gets ahold of himself. Take that, sexy man… Riku was his name right?

Connected, they walk to the car. Is the silverette interested? Sora has been single for way too fucking long. He needs some affection even if it doesn't make a difference. Their hands brush once. Twice. Sora positions his hands in the way that would be simple for the fingers to hug each other, but also in a way the silverette can back off. An invitation, though subtle.

Riku takes his hand. Butterflies erupt in his stomach, his heart skips a beat, and oh my goodness, is he happy. Sora can't even explain why. It's just an amazing feeling that it isn't awkward, it's just there and there isn't any pressure. It almost turns him on. But that's the alcohol.

They end up at the car. "How are we going to take our shirts off?"

"I got it," the silverette says confidently. He begins to take his shirt off and Sora tries not to stare. The brunet clumsily takes his shirt off too. The pants are easy after that. Sora keeps his socks on due to possibly glass and stickers in the grass.

The pool is stupidly cold. They all complain about ball shrinkage, but the girls who get drunker by the minute make up for it by making out and allowing the guys to strip them of tops. Sora isn't particularly paying attention to that. Riku is active in the top-keep-away but it seems more of an amusing game than a ploy to see tits. The silverette is trying to make a scene. Two of the girls start fighting on top of guys shoulders. Riku takes the handcuff off and Sora is suddenly on top of his shoulders. Most would claim the brunet has an advantage being a guy but his strength is pretty equal to theirs.

Sora barely wins. He dismounts and Riku almost instantly handcuffs him again. Feeling brave and cocky, the brunet goes to kiss his cheek. His clumsiness earns him an even more clumsy kiss on the mouth. Mm. Skin, mouth… If he weren't so damn reserved and shy, he'd just go for it and make out with the man. But he isn't that drunk. A couple only a few feet away are entrapped in each other like Sora wants to be; a blonde and a flaming red head. Probably the Roxas and Axel they were looking for. The blondes legs are wrapped around the redhead's waist while hands fly everywhere. Sora leans into the silverette.

He doesn't know where tonight will lead, but he's having too much fun to care.

Eventually they hop out of the freezing pool and all the guys sigh in relief. Sora wants another drink, but he has the feeling they're gone. So many people, not enough booze. But there are better things than alcohol, like the sex-on-a-stick next to him. He decides, very suddenly, to be brave. He decides to wants something, whatever he can get, from this Riku character and its going to happen very, very soon.

The brunet waits until the group splits up a bit, each going on their separate missions. The silverette begins to look for others, but Sora tugs on his wrist towards himself. They bump together, and brilliantly shining turquoise eyes bore into him. Not waiting another second, Sora kisses him, lightly grabbing the hair at the back of Riku's next.

The silverette doesn't even seem to think twice. He kisses back fiercely, pinning Sora's handcuffed wrist behind the brunet's back and using the other to cup Sora's face. Lip-locked, they taste each other and explore with their tongues, fighting for dominance but it's obvious who the victor will be.

The silverette reiterates his control when Sora suddenly finds himself shoved against a wall. He isn't sure where, but he couldn't care less. He can slightly hear girls around them giggly, and he even occasionally sees a camera flash. His arm is starting to hurt though, twisted against his back.

As if he read Sora's mind, Riku makes the handcuffs disappear. Sora takes the opportunity to grab the silverette hips and jerk them towards himself. Riku growls and snakes his hand up Sora's shirt, skin still cold from the pool. The warmth causes Sora to shiver. If the silverette doesn't pick up the pace, Sora will start stripping him of clothes. The brunet fumbles with the man's belt when-

"Sora, Riku!" Kairi calls, "There you two are!" If Sora were any more wasted, he would have killed the redheaded girl. Even the silverette glares at her. But as usual she ignores the look, feigning obliviousness. "Us and the others are looking for Namine. Help us find her so she doesn't kill herself." Sora rolls his eyes. He doesn't even remember what the girl looked like.

Luckily, though, the silverette nods and Kairi walks away. Disappointed settles on Sora, but as soon as he begins to scoot away, a husky voice whispers in his ear, "To be continued."

* * *

**A/N: Err... sorry if this falls under rated M X3 I don't think it would be but... Anyway. **

**Thank you guys for all the reviews and follows! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been fervently trying to update my story-story. But tonight has been dedicated to oneshots, so expect more updates soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Square Bites

**Square Bites:**

When I met Riku, I thought he was an ordinary guy. He's a man's man. Handy, useful, smart, gorgeous… And sometimes a little bit brooding and dark. He does tend to wear dark colors, but they aren't always black. Nothing about him would suggest that he was gay, or even bisexual. Needless to say, I was very, very surprised when the silver-haired man kissed me. Of course, I kissed back because I had liked him for months, but I was still shocked.

But nothing could prepare me for what happened after the kiss.

See, one of the cutest things about the sarcastic, sexy bugger was that he still had braces. He only has a couple more months with them, but he was definitely stuck with them when he kissed me. It was already strange to taste the metal and feel that extra force and thickness to his mouth. But I easily forgot about it and inwardly fan-girled about the whole Riku's-kissing-me-oh-my-glob thing. The Heavens shined down on us, and I could hear the angels singing halleluiah when his lips touched mine. They were soft, and passionate. He tasted like salt and sweet, like the sea salt ice cream bars that I would beg my mom for when I was young. I couldn't be happier.

Then he pulled away, and I immediately noticed there was something different. Well, for one, his usually turquoise eyes were magically golden. My first thought was to scream "Holy Xehanort!" but I was still a little dazed from the kiss; I thought maybe I was hallucinating. But then when I looked a little lower, at his mouth, I noticed there were some rather… sharp, long-looking saber-teeth poking out onto his lower lip. This made me want to scream several anime character names, but I knew I couldn't say _those _for fear of hurting my own dignity. But it didn't change the fact that Riku suddenly had vampire fangs.

"Err… ahem… uh, Riku?" I muttered nervously, looking at him worriedly.

"Yes?" The slight slur of the 's' tickled at my ears; I wasn't sure if I should laugh, or be turned on. It definitely made mini-Sora (regretfully tucked away in my drawers) jump, but maybe the teeth were making it more comical. But of course only I, Sora the blindly brave, would laugh in the face of getting all of the blood sucked out of my body.

"You-" cough "Your teeth and eyes have kind of… changed."

Riku wasn't impressed by the comment. He just glowered at me in a sultry way, arms on either side of my head as he trapped me against the wall that he was previously kissing me on. To match his indifferent expression, Riku changed the subject. "Want to see something cool?"

"Depends on what it is," I replied nervously. Who wouldn't? I mean, if it had anything to do with his fangs, count me out. Even if they were unbelievably sexy, I didn't want go around shoving thumb tacks into me and I doubted his mouth would be any better. My train of thought wandered to his eyes. Maybe they have mind-control powers, or lazers.. Okay, (I thought) if it has to do with his eyes, count me out on that too.

"Let me show you," Riku whispered in my ear. Wait, when did he get so close to me again? I only blinked, I swear!

"W-w-wait, woah!" But it was too late. He grabbed my hair and pulled, exposing my neck to the threatening world. The tug itself wasn't rough; it was more of the shock that caused a whimper to escape from my mouth. However this just seemed to encourage the silverette man. I shuddered as his breath floated over my neck, warm and slightly moist. My feelings flip-flopped from aroused to scared, though unfortunately for me they seemed to complement each other surprisingly well.

Riku's body pressed itself against mine again, and I remember wondering whether he could feel my growing problem down stairs. But my thoughts were cut off when I felt his randomly appeared fangs ghosting over the skin on my neck. Goosebumps popped up on my arms and I placed my hands on either side of his chest. Just in case I needed to push him away, but oh God, despite myself I didn't want to at all.

Then suddenly, without any warning, Riku bit into me. My instinct was to twitch, to scream in pain, or fight to the death over the red blood cells providing oxygen to my body… But I hesitated. You have to understand how curious I felt, how long I had liked Riku. Part of me felt like I was merely dreaming and having some strange nightmare that just happened to be pleasurable. But it felt too vivid to be a dream.

By some miracle, the hesitance was all I needed to register how… there is no other word to describe it… orgasmic the bite felt. From the bitten location, lava-hot warmth and firework pleasure emanated from the wound- if you even want to call in that at this point. It took every ounce of will not to moan like a prostitute as the waves of bliss rippled all the way down to my finger tips and toes. All my senses went into overdrive; I could feel his soft lips on my neck, his hands kneading my sides and ribs, his warm chest under my fingertips. I could hear his heavy, slow breathing; he must have felt what I did too. I could smell his cologne, a scent I couldn't describe even if I wanted to but it always made my knees weak. My eyes were closed, but I felt like I could see him as he really was. It was a strange feeling, and it was intoxicating. Addicting. Delicious.

Just when I thought I would find the meaning of life, the silverette pulled away. As if he already knew, he caught me when my knees buckled. I could hear him chuckling and I opened my eyes to glare at him. "You do _that _to me and just laugh about it?" I was also mad that he stopped and put space between us. My pants were already tight but at least the pressure of another body made it sexy; without it, it was just painful and annoying.

However I didn't mention any of this. Riku's smile was sickeningly alluring and his laugh, equally entrancing. But I determinedly held my own, forcing strength to return to my limbs as I stood and waited for his response. He replied, "You act like you didn't like it."

I sputtered, unable to lie and deny the fact that I had almost blacked out from ecstasy. Then suddenly a witty retort came to mind and I countered, "Well _excuse _me for being shocked that my best friend has fangs! Oh, _my_ bad." I could have commented on being randomly kissed too, but I wouldn't ever dare complain about that. Those kinds of things are cherished.

For once, the silverette looked a little sheepish. Considering I was still trapped against the wall, the look was out of place for the situation, but I relished in the mini-victory. Riku finally replied, "Uh… I can make it up to you?"

Oh, I see (I thought), no excuse at all? "You better; with an explanation, Mr. Vampire."

The silverette pouted in his angry way, looking away from me to the side and tapping the ground with the tip of his shoe. When he looks back, my face is steeled in determination but that has never stopped him before and it sure as hell didn't stop him then. He seemed to have come to a decision.

"How about, first, I fully explain to you _this,_" he said, once again crashing his hips into mine. I bit my lip from making any noise, inwardly telling mini-Sora to shush. But that's when I notice _his; _fully charged and awake. It clouds my mind full of lust, but part of me wondered if Riku really liked me or if I'm suddenly a booty call. The silverette had never been that type but he does seem to be pushing it kind of fast… And of course, this is what I was really worried about when a vampire had me pinned against a wall. Go figure.

"D-do you mean explain with words or actions?" I managed to ask, breathing in deeply to attempt at some gathering of self-control.

"I can do both," Riku replied simply. When I didn't reply or move, the silverette continued. "I'm not very… poetic, per say… But I like you, in a more-than-friendship kind of way." No shit, sherlock.

"So… is this your way of asking me out?"

"Kinda," Riku replied quickly, which is his version of 'fuck yes'. At that moment, I decided to say screw it all and just go with it. He's got braces and fangs, and eyes that change from turquoise to gold, and he has a very odd and sexual way of showing his feelings. That probably isn't the end of his abnormalities, but so what? He was and still is my best friend, and I wouldn't expect anything less from the man I had been chasing for a year and a half. So, taking initiative, I crashed my lips onto his and let our bodies do the talking.

* * *

Horrified, I looked into the mirror with wide eyes. I had hickeys, I had sex hair, and I have obviously ruffled clothes. That wasn't what I was worried about. What I was gaping at, confounded, was the square shaped holes in my neck.

"Riku!" I called out to him. Instantly he's by side, "What?"

"Is this from you?!" I pointed dramatically at my bite marks. Instantly, a very, very rare blush colored the silverette's cheeks.

He muttered, "…Damn braces…"

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I know, completely random but gosh the idea cracked me up too much to resist writing. I am not a very good fantasy writer, but I hope you don't mind my dabbling in the black arts. Anyway, I digress.**

**Thank you to all those wonderful people who favorited, followed, reviewed... I never thought I'd get such attention so thank you, thank you, thank you! :D Next time I'll make a whole list of reviewers and such XD **

**Oh, and if anyone has any requests, I'll probably write them out. If you guys want M-rated I'll make it a separate oneshot... Don't want to creep anyone out XD So just let me know, I'm open to suggestions! Updates soon~**


	6. Chapter 6: Facebook

**Facebook:**

"You should definitely get off the laptop and come help me play Army of Two," Riku said, trying to sound casual.

"Mmhm," Sora replied, eyes glued to the screen. It'd been like this for the last couple of hours. "In a minute."

"You said that at two. It's five," Riku complained, audibly pouting.

"But Riku, I'm in the middle of something!" Sora replied, sounding like a kid when mom calls for dinner.

Finally, the silverette paused the game and turned, analyzing the cherub brunet sitting with legs outstretched and his laptop in his lap on their shared bed. His face is slightly blue and extra-lighted up from the screen, eyes glinting and entranced by the virtual world on the screen. It reminded Riku of Mega-Mind.

"Are you playing Runescape or something?" Riku asked, doubtfully. Sora wasn't very good with PC games.

"Huh?" He glanced up quickly, "Oh, uh, no." More tapping, loud enough to be mistaken for a type writer.

Riku put the controller down and made his way over to Sora. "Well what are you doing then? Scoot over."

This time Sora looked up intently, looking a little panicked. "Oh, no! You can't see it yet!"

"Then what is it?" Riku asked with suspicion, narrowing his eyes in a threatening way. Sora gulped, knowing Riku will see it if he can, and tickle Sora to death just to spite him.

"Uhm, uh err….. Uhm. You just can't see it!" Sora replied defiantly. He knew he was asking for it, but he couldn't lie and he couldn't admit anything either.

So Riku attacked, flying onto the bed between the brunet and the wall. Sora squealed, clicking rapidly and trying to get the laptop to close. But Riku put one hand to stop it and another hand on the blue-eyed cherub's side, already poking him in his most vulnerable tickle spots.

"No-OO-o, Rik-u you c-can't see it! Ahaa!"

"Oh really?" the silverette said, much more amused by the chase than the actual reward. "What are you willing to do to make sure I don't read it?"

"You're totally blackmailing me!" Sora cried in between breaths.

"That's not an answer…" Riku managed to slide the laptop off the bed without damaging it (to his knowledge).

Within a minute the silverette has pinned Sora down onto the bed. Both their eyes were wild from adrenaline. They breathed at each other heavily.

"This is what you get for ignoring me for three hours."

Sora squirmed, seeing if there was any way to get out of his grip, but alas the older male was just too strong. Smirking, Riku took the opportunity and dipped low, capturing the brunet lips in a fiery kiss. Instantaneously Sora made a "mmph!" sound but gave in, opening his mouth and moving against the silverette.

But after a heated minute, the brunet began giggling. Finding this too odd to ignore, Riku released Sora's lips. "You okay?" the concerned silverette asked, looking at Sora with much confusion.

The brunet shook his head and continued to giggle. Riku thought to himself that perhaps the internet had finally broken the younger male's soul, but despite himself he couldn't bring himself to laugh along.

"Y-you just proved it…" Sora finally stammered, laughing harder. This truly bewildered Riku, and he replied, "Uh, proved what?"

"Facebook…" is all Sora responded with, but it's enough. Terrified, the silverette flied to the discarded technology, opening it up again and getting to the internet as fast as possible.

The damage to his profile was devastating. Sora had posted several statuses and changed his information. The first status said in all caps, "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND." The next said, "Hey girls… did you know that… your boobs?... They belong AWAY FROM ME CAUSE I AM GAY." And, even worse, the last one was a song post, the smashing hit single 'Gay Bar'. His job occupation had been changed to 'Sora's sex slave'. His school was 'Sora's sex lair'. His relationship status had already been confirmed to be in a relationship with the brunet, but it had been hidden because his parents could see his posts and profile. Key words being **had been.**

Riku groaned loudly. "What have you _done?_" His voice wasn't angry, outraged, or even surprised. Silently the silverette crawls over to the nearest corner and curls into a ball, facing the crevice.

"Awww…" Sora called out to him, still laughing and smiling. "Don't be like that, people will know you're joking…. Sort of…"

"You have killed my reputation. You even called me gay!" The ridiculous pouting caused Sora to giggle again. The brunet paced over to the self-cornered silverette. If this were an anime, there would be a purple, depressed aura all around him. Sora petted his boyfriend's mane of silver hair.

"But hunny, you _are _gay."

Riku looked up innocently, "I am not." If Sora didn't already know better, he'd be offended. But instead he laughed good-naturedly. "So you're telling me…" the brunet bended down, resting on his knees, "That _this," _Sora arched over Riku's face and kissed him upside-down, "doesn't make you happy?"

Riku glared at him, but conceded, "It does… but-"

"And _this," _Sora brushed his fingers over Riku's sides, "doesn't make you shiver?"

The silverette audibly shuddered. His hands twitched. "You're not playing fair," Riku muttered.

Still pushing it, Sora continued, "And _this," _he bit the silverette's neck and drove his hands into Riku's pajama pants. His whole body went rigid, partly from shock and partly from draining self-control. This proved to be too much for the silverette to handle. Within a matter of seconds, Riku has launched Sora into his lap and has kissed the lithe brunet's pink lips.

When they parted, Riku panted, "That makes me want to make love to you against this wall. I hope that was the reaction you were looking for." His voice was husky and lustful. Sora giggled. "See, you are gay."

This time, instead of getting upset, Riku rolled his eyes. "Only for you. I'm pretty much Sora-sexual."

The blue eyes that had watched him intently brighten. "Can I put that on Facebook?"

Riku groaned again, pushing the brunet off of him. "You are ridiculous…" Before Sora could grab ahold of the laptop again, Riku seized it with greedy hands. Catching Sora's devastated expression, the silverette said, "Nuh uh. This is what you get."

"You've told me that twice already, though…" The brunet pouted.

"Maybe you shouldn't get on Facebook so much then," Riku replied, scowling back at him. "Did it really take you three hours to destroy my profile?"

Sora glanced away, sheepish. "I also changed Roxas' profile." He uncharacteristically snickered at his own mischief. Riku rolled his eyes again. "Hacker…"

"Xbox freak."

Sora would pay for that later.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe I've been finding these oneshots half-finished on my computer and finishing them for this 'story' :) **

**So, shout out to the fantastical followers: Andipanda1112, AnimeFreak4261, -crew, DemyxFangirl, Digimagic, DreamsComeFromTheHeart, Justice333, krazysycochicka, and VeniVediVici.**

**To the ravishingly beautiful reviewers: AnimeFreak4261, mochiusagi, Digimagic, Katy2000, Justice333, and DemyxFangirl! :D **

**Updates soon!~ Suggestions always welcome. :)**


End file.
